Known monocoques made of a composite material, in particular carbon fiber, are generally manufactured by fixing to each other by means of adhesives and/or mechanical members, for example bolts, composite material components which are moulded separately. Such known monocoques are characterized both by a high cost, since the whole structure is not intended for the exploitation of the potentialities of the composite material, and by a medium level of repeatability, substantially due to the high use of manual operations within the manufacturing process. As a matter of fact, the monocoques are made of numerous components, all moulded separately by means of a manual stratification, which are then assembled manually or by means of gluing templates. The components are therefore first produced and subsequently assembled, by following the classic production and assembly process typical of the motor vehicle industry. The components are generally obtained by means of moulding processes with fiber carbon substrates pre-impregnated with resin, known as pre-preg, which are layered manually and cured in an autoclave. This process requires long manual workings and expensive materials, furthermore it does not ensure a repeatability comparable with all the other parts of the vehicle. The monocoques produced until now are therefore also not much suitable for the mass production. The manufacturing processes further require very articulated systems which lead, in most cases, to have tens of moulds reserved for producing a single component. Moreover, the products must be disadvantageously worked within few days since the material highly degrades if left at room temperature before the cure cycle, so that such known process can hardly face sudden production stops and involves a high risk of producing rejects.
The known monocoques are therefore very expensive and difficult to produce in a high mass due to the high number of few repeatable components. The parts are mainly made up of pre-impregnated fibers, which are expensive and require a high deftness. Their manufacturing process is further characterized by a clear separation between production and assembly, the used moulds have a limited life and the production cycle in which they are used provides for the use of a lot of moulds in view of a single manufactured piece.